


Our Special Love

by BroadwayBabe00



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBabe00/pseuds/BroadwayBabe00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have a special kind of love. One that's all our own. I wouldn't trade it for the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Special Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've written some weird shit but this takes the cake by a landslide.

It was a normal day at the office. Cal nearly got himself killed, Ei made smartass remarks, Ria fought with Eli, and Gillian played mother hen. They solved two cases, and it was time to go home.  
Ria left first, saying she had to get up early in the morning for something. Not a lie.  
Eli was next, saying he had a date that night. Again, not a lie.  
Gillian left third. She said she was having company over. That wasn't a lie either.  
Cal was the last one to leave the office so he didn't have to give an excuse to anyone.  
He drove home to the brand new house twenty miles out of the city. It was big and white and when Cal got there, three other cars were in the driveway. Just like always. He got out and went inside. His lovers were waiting for him at the door. He kissed each of them in turn.  
"Sweetheart, I don't how much longer we're going to be able to keep up this charade. It's ridiculous to pretend things are the same as they used to be. We've been doing this for months now. When are we going to start telling people that the four of us are together?" Eli asked.  
"Don't worry about it, loves. We can tell the world tomorrow for all I care. Whatever makes you three happy." Cal answered.

It was Gillian's turn to cook dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. It was a family favorite.  
As they ate, they all played footsie with each other under the table.  
During a moment of silence, Ria stood up.  
"I have an announcement."  
"What, babe?" Gillian asked.  
"We're gonna have a baby. I'm pregnant."  
Cal grinned, Gillian squealed, and Eli gave her a hug.  
"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Gillian exclaimed. "We'll have to turn one of the extra bedrooms into a nursery!"  
"I went to the doctor today after lunch. I'm eleven weeks and I'm due on September thirteenth."  
"Well, this calls for a celebration." Eli declared.  
"It does." Cal agreed. "Right after this."  
He promptly chucked a meatball in Eli's direction, hitting him in the forehead. Ei grabbed one off of his own plate and threw it back. Cal caught it in his mouth.  
"Not fair."  
"Who said anything about fair?"  
Eli threw another meatball but missed and hit Gillian instead.  
"Oh, honey, this means war."  
She grabbed a handful of noodles and threw them at Eli's face.  
Spaghetti, meatballs, bread, salad, Parmesan cheese, soon it was all flying all over the place. There was food stuck in Ria's boobs, Gillian's hair, Eli even thought Gillian might have gotten some in his pants. They were a mess but they didn't care. They were happy.  
"So, which one of you wants to come help me shower?" Cal asked the loves of his life.  
"I volunteer as tribute." Eli said.  
"Come upstairs with me then."  
"Hey, don't have too much fun without us." Ria told them.  
"We'll be waiting for you. Don't worry."  
That was a lie. Eli and Cal took forever in the shower.  
As the two headed upstairs, Gillian glanced at Ria, who was taking off her spaghetti sauce covered shirt.  
"You know, babe, we've got plenty of time to do our own thing." She whispered seductively.  
Ria looked up and Gillian saw her dilated pupils.  
"Fuck me, Gill. Now."  
Gillian didn't respond, she just crashed her lips against the other woman's. She ran her hand along Ria's body and then slid her hand under the lacy red bra. Gillian massaged taut nipples as she pushed Ria onto the table.  
She bent over and kissed Ria's neck as she unhooked the clasp. Perfect breasts spilled out when Gillian threw it to the floor. Unable to help herself, her lips left Ria's and her mouth replaced her hands.  
She bit gently and was rewarded with Ria's body started to squirm beneath her.  
After making sure both breasts received equal attention, Gillian began to kiss down Ria's body, stopping where her pants began. Shifting her knee, Gillian could feel the wetness seeping through the cloth.  
Talented hand undid the button but didn't bother to remove the offending garments. Instead, Gillian slipped a hand inside the waistband of the thong the younger woman was wearing.  
She ran her fingers along the length of her lover's folds, teasing.  
"Damn it, Gillian, stop teasing and just fuck me."  
Willing to oblige, Gillian slipped two fingers inside of Ria's soaking opening and started to slowly pump in and out. She kissed Ria as she sped up, adding another finger, filling her completely.  
Soon, Ria was on the verge of climaxing.  
"Gill, oh god, don't stop, I'm almost there."  
A few seconds later, she came, screaming Gillian's name.  
Gillian continued to kiss Ria as her breathing returned to normal.  
"I love you, Gill." Ria murmured.  
"I love you too, my darling Ria."

Gillian and Ria went upstairs and got completely undressed. They laid on the bed and waited for the other half of their relationship to come out of the bathroom.  
Fifteen minutes later, they came out wrapped in towels. As soon as they saw the women, however the towels hit the ground, revealing their hardening erections. Ria got up and Gillian sprawled across the bed. Ria grabbed the two men and pulled them towards the bed.  
"I want you, Cal," she paused giving each of them kiss on the neck, "to fuck me while I fuck her. And Eli can fuck you."  
Ria got on the floor and crawled toward Gillian, who spread her legs. Ria left wet, open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs as she moved closer and closer to Gillian's throbbing center.  
She could hear Cal moan behind her as she stuck her tongue inside the older woman's dripping wet pussy. Ria explored Gillian with her mouth as she felt Cal enter her. She moaned and flicked her tongue across Gillian's throbbing clit.  
Ria removed her mouth and inserted her fingers, matching Cal's rhythm. She could tell that he was close to release, so was she.  
They sped up.  
"God, Cal, I'm so close, baby! Harder!"  
After a moment, all four came together, moaning and screaming each other's name. They all collapsed into a sweaty pile on the bed.  
"I love you three." Cal told them.  
"Love you too." They chorused.  
"So, are we really going to start telling people tomorrow?" Ria asked.  
"Yes, we are. I want the rest of the world to know that I'm in love with you. All three of you." Gillian replied.  
"We have a special kind of love. One that's all our own. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Eli told them.  
"I wouldn't either." They all agreed.


End file.
